


De Shakespeare, Moliere y Oscar Wilde (o como ser dramático según Park Jungsu)

by rainymood



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainymood/pseuds/rainymood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida es como una obra de teatro, concordarán muchos autores. Kim Young Woon puede que también esté de acuerdo con esta noción, Jungsu no tanto. Para nada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Shakespeare, Moliere y Oscar Wilde (o como ser dramático según Park Jungsu)

**De Shakespeare, Moliere y Oscar Wilde (o como ser dramático según Park Jungsu).**

 

 

   Si escuchaba el “bip” de su celular una vez más, Park Jungsu juraba -en un ataque de histeria- tirar el diminuto aparato por la avejentada ventana de su departamento. Sabía el número de llamadas perdidas (diez hasta el momento) y, si bien no llevaba la cuenta exacta, se daba una vaga idea de la cantidad de mensajes de texto (unos trece o catorce). No necesitaba acercarse y tocar la pantalla para saber quién era la persona que decidía acosarlo de tan obsesiva manera.

_Kim Young Woon._

    Young Woon con quien había peleado la noche anterior. Jungsu aceptaba que, quizás, había sido un poco melodramático pero no podía evitarlo cuando Young Woon es de esa clase de personas que cuando algo se les mete en la cabeza dejan de lado todo por poner sobre la mesa su punto de vista. Y sin importar cuantas veces hayan discutido de los defectos de uno o los defectos del otro para limar asperezas, a Young Woon siempre se le escapan los pequeños detalles.  Jungsu suspiró pesadamente. Llevó sus dedos índice y mayor hacia su sien y comenzó a masajear de manera circular la zona. Young Woon tenía muchos defectos. Muchos.

_“No hay nada que con una buena taza de café bien cargado no se pueda superar.”_

     De pronto una voz surgía de lo más recóndito de su mente, una voz muy parecida a la de su amigo Heechul (con quién podría o no haber compartido saliva a los doce años; la adolescencia es una etapa difícil después de todo y no siempre sabia). Resignado a cumplir con los deseos más oscuros y mundanos que su cuerpo exigía se olvidó por completo (momentáneamente al menos) del horroroso “bip” y partió hacia la cocina, a preparar una taza de café. Bien fuerte.

    Sentado, observando la patética mancha de humedad que rasgaba la pintura de la pared (en sus días más creativos jugaba a encontrar formas en ella, como rostros o paisajes) llegó a la conclusión de que Young Woon tenía muchos defectos pero ¿quién no los tenía? Estaba seguro que había aspectos de su propia personalidad que no agradaban a todos. Por ejemplo, en las mañanas poco o nada funcionaba. Young Woon siempre evitaba llamarlo muy temprano por la mañana, eligiendo el mediodía o la tarde. También, suele cerrarse al mundo cuando las cosas no salen acorde a sus planes; Young Woon en esas ocasiones prefiere callar, a veces sólo atina a sentarse a su lado o estar cerca sin decir nada, otras veces prefiere dejarle solo. Jungsu podría seguir y seguir hasta escribir un libro de muchos tomos, bueno, no tanto a lo sumo unos tres (también está ese pequeño detalle de pecar de exagerado) pero el punto del remolino de ideas y cosas que se formaron en su cabeza es que Young Woon, por más defectuoso, sabe entenderlo. Es una de las pocas personas que le tiene paciencia y Jungsu no puede evitar sentirse especial porque Young Woon es una persona de poca paciencia.

   Miró el reloj de su cocina, las agujas se movían con lentitud, una fijamente clavándose en el número doce y la otra en el seis.  Liberó la tensión que oprimía sus hombros cuando sus labios se quebraron en una sonrisa. La pelea había sido tonta, y la verdad ni siquiera recordaba por qué había comenzado, pero ya no importaba porque iba a tomar su bendito celular e iba a llamar a Young Woon. Determinado se levantó de la silla pero un pitido lo desconcertó. Alguien tocaba con insistencia el timbre de su departamento.

“Ya voy, ya voy.”

 Arrastró los pies, convencido de que al otro lado de la puerta encontraría el ridículo rostro de Heechul. Ese hombre no tenía vergüenza alguna y siempre decidía hacer visitas inesperadas (casualmente a la hora del almuerzo). Como castigo Jungsu decidió que le hablaría de sus problemas amorosos hasta el hartazgo.

“Heechul, juro que…”

  Las palabras murieron en su boca porque no era Heechul quien levantaba una ceja en señal de saludo sino el mismísimo Young Woon. Young Woon quién parecía no haber dormido en toda la noche, las ojeras ensombreciéndole la piel. Una corriente cargada de circuló sin piedad por sus venas, Jungsu lo invitó a pasar silenciosamente.

“Te llamé no sé cuántas veces. Te mandé mensajes también, no respondiste ninguno. Jungsu…”

“Ya sé, ya sé. Lo siento. Lo siento ¿sí? La verdad que ya ni me acuerdo porque me enoje.”

“Últimamente te enojas por todo, yo también perdí la cuenta ya.”

Nuevamente esa corriente cargada de culpa golpeó contra su pecho, Jungsu sintió que los vellos de sus brazos se elevaban, una leve sensación de pánico controlando sus pies.

“Perdón Young Woon, sinceramente no sé qué me pasó. Estoy muy cansado y estresado por el trabajo y… perdón.”

 Sus manos acariciaron la tela de la remera que llevaba Young Woon sin poder explicarse a sí mismo en qué preciso momento su cuerpo se movió por cuenta propia hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros. Young Woon no cambiaba su postura, por unos instantes lo observó sin decir nada y Jungsu (siendo el pesimista melodramático de siempre) creyó que todo había llegado a su fin.

“No quiero seguir peleando.”

Suspirando Young Woon rodeó a Jungsu en un abrazo fuerte. Podía sentir el latir de su corazón, palpitando agitadamente como el suyo, entendiendo que ambos habían estado temiendo lo mismo.

“Yo tampoco.”

“¿Hacemos las paces o qué?”

Young Woon lo acercó más y se besaron.

Extrañamente ambos se complementaban. Y eso, eso estaba bien. Jungsu no necesitaba más.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Puede que el título y/o resumen resulten un poco ridículos. Pido disculpas, mi mente sufrió un colapso momentáneo y no pude salir con algo mejor. Aún así espero que haya gustado. Positivo o negativo me hacen saber que les pareció? Son más que bienvenidos los comentarios =)   
> Regalito para mi amiga Yanina, espero que te haya gustado (si bien no es el fic histórico/de guerra que te prometí) <3


End file.
